Electronic security systems for buildings and dwellings have been around for decades. Typically, security systems generate an audible noise in the event of a breach or transmit a communication, typically over a telephone line, to a remote security center. The generation of an audible alarm provides notification to neighbors and/or neighboring buildings.
Additionally, some security systems provide direct connections between neighboring residences to notify neighbors. Hardwired connections between security systems in neighboring residences are often prohibitively expensive due to the need to run new wiring between the residences and limited by physical considerations such as distance between the residences. Wireless connections can be unpredictable and prone to limited coverage.